Drilling operations have become increasingly expensive as the need to drill deeper, in harsher environments, and through more difficult materials has become a reality. In addition, testing and evaluation of completed and partially finished wellbores has become commonplace, such as to increase well production and return on investment. Consequently, in working with deeper and more complex wellbores, it becomes more likely that tools, tool strings, and/or other downhole equipment may become stuck within the wellbore.
A downhole tool, often referred to as a jarring tool, may be operable to dislodge the downhole equipment when it becomes stuck. The jarring tool may be included as part of the tool string and deployed downhole along with the downhole equipment, or the jarring tool may be deployed downhole to free the downhole equipment after it becomes stuck. Tension may be applied to the deployed tool string via a conveyance means to trigger the jarring tool and, thus, deliver an impact intended to dislodge the stuck downhole equipment.
Predicting the actual magnitude and other parameters associated with the impact realized at a downhole location is difficult due to many factors. Although the tension applied to the conveyance means at the surface of the wellbore may be within intended or predetermined ranges, the impacts delivered downhole by the jarring tool to the stuck downhole equipment may be less than intended or otherwise not as expected. Factors such as depth of the jarring tool, elastic properties and weight of the conveyance means and the tool string, including the jarring tool and the stuck downhole equipment, wellbore deviation, and friction forces caused by contact with sides of the wellbore and/or obstructions within the wellbore, may affect the actual impact to the tool string realized at the downhole location. Due to these factors, measuring the magnitude and other parameters of the impact realized at the downhole location using surface sensors or indicators is limited and unreliable.